Secrets of the Timegate: The Eve of 12 Dawns
by Lucidiagoth
Summary: Jennabell has found her parents. But, she still has to solve all of her conflicts that were brought up to her and unsolved in her last journey. But, if this is her prime concern, then how does she escape where she is? How is the dead alive? Where is the book and how long before the other 95 secrets are restored? This story will also be posted on Quotev, my main authoring site now.
1. Awake

"Mom?" I asked in a feverish tone. My head started hurting hard, and then I shook my head. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes. Everything around me seemed odd, and I suddenly couldn't hold onto memories I had upon arriving at my final destination. Here. I looked around briefly, enough to give me a general look of information. There were less people here than I thought there were. Only two, and they were faces I were proud to say I knew. But I'll get back to them in a moment. First, the layout of the land was somewhat gorgeous. The floor was made of golden clouds, and a silver haze stretched over small puddles of water that were on the ground. I was propped up against a shape of the clouds that seemed like a plateau in the middle of an urban city. The flooring that floated over blue skies and silver haze were made white stone, maybe marble, with letters carved into them. In the center of all these "bridges" if-you-will, was an item that I could never forget. A Timegate.

For those who have never heard of such an object, a Timegate is a large circular object that acts like a doorway between realities. I think I found a portable one once, but my memory is quickly escaping me as my head pounds away at my cranium with a rhythm.

I stared at my mother and tried to piece her together, making sure that I wasn't just seeing things. She had long orange hair tied in a ponytail over her glasses and deep pools of blue eyes. She wore a periwinkle turtleneck and blue jeans that read "Mamma gonna make you proud" on the side of her left leg. She was hovering over me, trying to flash her camera in my eyes to help repair my vision faster, and swinging a large wooden club that could have easily been a torch. If my eyes didn't recover from this over-parenting, I would probably need glasses as thick as hers were. (FYI, they are pretty thick.) Slung over her back was a fully loaded automatic shotgun with 5 shells hanging off of the grip in a little necklace.

"Jennabell, can you see me now!" My mother yelled.

"Hun, stop flashing that camera, your gonna drive her blind." A voice said next to her. She finally put the camera down and stared at me with a passionate grin. Mom couldn't help but embrace me with a large hug.

"Jennabell, you're awake. My daughter's finally awake, and here with us." My mother said to a man with balding hair. He coughed into his arm, giving me the tone of voice to determine he told my mom to stop flashing the camera. He came up to me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"Oh Jennabell, don't ever let us leave you alone like that ever again." He said. "We were so worried that we had lost you." I could smell the liquor on his breathe from here and could tell this was my father. He joined mom in a large bear hug and smiled hard as my vision started clearing up from the photo barrage. He and her looked very similar, and thats all I have to say as far as his appearance goes.

"Dad?"

"My god sweety, It's hard to believe that you made it here at all. We thought you would have made it through the front door test like everyone else."

"Huh?"

"Never mind it sweetheart. This is all just one big happy mira- what the f*ck are you wearing?" Dad interrupted himself. I looked down at my garb and tried to configure an answer to that question.

Somewhere in my head, I knew what I had wore when I got here. Even the pounding head of mine was telling me that dad had said the appropriate thing. What the f*ck was I wearing? My hair was doused with yellow glitter which shocked me with static. I was in a long white dress with a yellow checkerboard pattern from the tip of my bra down to my knees. I had a small slot machine strapped to my back, a bracelet wih two dice tied together on my left wrist and a purse full of rare looking gold coins wrapped around my right wrist.

"Good question." I replied.

"She can spend more time answering your questions later Mr. and Mrs. Diamond. For now, I have to quickly end your bonding time." A woman behind us said. "I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but there are more pressing matters at hand again. We need to hurry if anything is going to be stopped." The woman said.

"Yeah, and worse of all she's at it again Mr. and Mrs. Diamond. She killed Rachura this morning, and as far as we know, he's in hell again. So, yeah. This can only mean that she is moving again." A man behind the girl said.

"She's moving again?" My mom asked, apparently in the loop of the discussion.

"Yes, and we think we know what she is up to."

"Who is she exactly?" I asked, hoping for a sense of clarity to the loop.

"Who is she... haha... that's a good one Jennabell. Even that much sleep cant make you forget someone like her."

"Who is it?" I asked the girl. My mom stood up and pulled the girl to the side, muttering something to her under her breathe. My head gave me a good shock of pain and then the girl was escorted by my mom to me.

"Amnesia this serious, huh. Well, that's not very timely and we don't have much time to use." She gave me a hand for a handshake and smiled. "Well Jennabell, the names Amy Walker. This is my sort-of-half-dead-brother Joe Walker. Well, not as much as a brother as he is someone who comes close to me when compared with Innocence .." The woman said. Her introduction was very long and confusing. Innocence? What was this girl, a school counselor?

"I'm so confused. What's going on here?" I asked.

"Ugh... I don't have time for this." Amy said. "Do you remember anything, or have any questions you want to address with me before I have to go? I'm kind of in a hurry so please make it snappy." Amy asked quickly.

"How long have I been out, Amy?" She sat down beside me and flipped through a book titled "How to Break Bad News to a Drunk." She lifted her book over her shoulder eyed me and then continued reading. "Well?" I asked more impatiently. Amy put her book down, flipping all the way to the last page.

"For the sake of my own safety, I would have to say an hour. B-" Joe interrupted Amy by pushing her into a silver puddle of water just next to my bed.

"Jenna, I'ma just gonna be straight with you. It's been a 2 year long nap for you. Everyone but Amy and I thought you were dead. We tried to wake you up for the longest time the last few months and you only woke up today." Joe said with a creepy smile. My eyes widened and I helped Amy flip him into the water and her onto the grounded cloud.

"WHAT!?" I screamed. She gave Joe an evil stare and then nodded yes to me.

"I was going to ease into that, but Joe beat me to it. We've been holding you on life support since you got here with us. We all woke up at different times, you're just the last to wake." Amy explained.

"Wow. I haven't bathed in 2 years. That's... Ewe." I complained. Amy walked away and picked Joe out of the water. She then sat next to me and picked at a white gun in her hand, putting it away when I gave her a "Like-hell-your-shooting-me" stare.

"Meet me at the big white house on a white solid cloud, I'll explain anything else you need to know there." She took my parents and left, while I tried to figure out the last 2-3 minutes that just occurred here.

* * *

I stood up. My balance was a little wonky, so that in itself took a few moments. (God, just imagine how hard it must have been to walk. My legs still feel like lead.) I fell a few hundred times before I got three feet away from the cushioning clouds I was sitting on._ 2 years_. I thought. _God, there better be a shower here or I'm going to kill someone every day until they build one._

After an hour of retraining myself to walk, I took a quick look around to try and find the big white house. While I was doing this, I took better notice of the people here. With no walls anywhere I went, it was open roads as far as the eye could see in both directions, left and right. It was just two large golden roads made of solid clouds.

The people of these parts were of varying class. There were pale skinned women in red tank tops and championship boxing pants with belts bigger than they needed to be. They were followed by tigers and girls who looked like angels. There were also many men in black uniforms and sacred clothing similar to shamans and chieftains. There were even little children running around so youthfully holding purple iron knuckles with purple blades hanging from the base knuckle structure.

I've seemed to have missed a lot in the last few years I was asleep.

"Jennabell!" A loud masculine voice yelled out. I turned around, falling flat on my face because I forgot to train myself to turn around. (Wow, what a klutz I am...) Note to self: Teach yourself to turn around stupid!

"A little help please?" I asked. A rubbery grip helped me up, and a man with purple eyes and a golden tuxedo smiled at me with grace. His face widened when he saw me, which made my head hurt a lot.

"Jennabell, you're okay! Oh my god I thought you were dead!" The man said, hugging me with a very firm grip. "I thought you were dead." A tear ran down his face and onto the bare shoulders exposed from my dress.

"Uh... who are you?" I asked gently. He pulled me away and looked at me with his big purple eyes.

"Jenna, it's me. Devon."

"Who?"

"Come on Jenna, no games. Don't you think I'd remember the love of my life anywhere?" He smiled with passion and suddenly my head hurt like crazy. I had to sit down.

"I'm sorry but I don;t know what your talking about." He let go of me and gave me a golden coin, smiling as if that would bring back any memories I had.

"Don't you remember who I am?" He asked. I stared at him, until something came to mind. The only thing I actually got was a headache. He had short spiky black hair, purple eyes, and a light skin tone. He wore a gold color tuxedo with matching shoes and tie. He also has a rabbit's foot tied around his neck and a small slot machine on his back. Across his face and along the white of his shirt was a red blood stain.

"Devon!" Amy called out. She ran over to Devon and pulled him aside. She must have seen what I was seeing. This Devon character wasn't himself, or was pushing this way too hard. My head felt like a motorcycle was running in it.

"This'll only take one moment Jennabell." Amy whispered softly, minding my headache. She was whispering stuff to Devon. The only words I could make out was 'it's over.' Like I had a clue what was going on over there. When she was done, Devon walked over to me. Without a moments notice, he planted me with a kiss.

I suddenly had the urge to both barf in his mouth and at the same time kiss him back.

So Instinctively I slapped the silly out of him with my backhand. He fell to the ground, holding his slapped cheek.

"Ow?" He yelled.

"Jenna. Don't do that to him!" Amy yelled at me.

"Why not?"

"Because stupid, that's your boyfriend!"


	2. Awaken

I huddled over to the window in my dark navy room. The two stood against each other and took 5 paces before turning. They both held out an umbrella possessed with a cat's demon, and waited for the first move. This was all clear to see from my room.

The opponents. Dell Rachura, the leader of the resistance. Rachel Alucard, the tyrant. Location: Order Ruins in the sky. Time, 9 pm Weather, Rain and 60% overcast.

The first drop of rain fell, and the two of them charged at one another. Rachel and Dell were aware of each others tactics before the fight, so most of their moves were dodging and evading as the umbrellas were swung violently. Rachel made contact, uppercutting Dell with the umbrella. She was countered with a powerful electrical shock from the fingertips of his white gloves. Dell looked good. Then the obvious happened, something that happened to everyone who faced her,

BANG! BANG! BANG! RATTLE! SLICE! BAM!

3 bullets from a pistol, a round of bullets fired from a machine gun, a smack in the air by Rachel Alucard and an arrow through his heart. For people like me, I was devastated to watch the blood spew from his neck, his mouth and his chest. Rachel laughed as she took his life away and sucked out the rest of his blood.

All it meant now that I should hold a pillow over my knife tonight. Again.

"Laura, Laura! Get away from that window!" My brother exclaimed. I turned to him as he looked at me through the grimy room behind him.

"Coming Fuji." I replied. I shut my blinds and stashed my knife cautiously. Too fast, and Rachel would find us. Fuji flipped a switch in the doorway, and the room transformed. It was once a dark and grimy storage closet with windows and bedrooms, but whenever he lipped the switch, it transformed into a 5 star hotel room (just this one room) with a red carpet, white carpeted flooring and double spiral staircase. A chandelier with black iron and glass detail hung over the middle of the room, which open up into a living area and a kitchen.

I liked it when Fuji transformed the room into something as beautiful as this. I*t was too bad that we only had enough power a month to keep the room like this for 20 minutes. It also showed no physical change outside the room, so Rachel would never realize the room changed unless the door was left open or she broke in while the room was on.

While he tweaked with the settings of the room to try and take out some of the power use, I would go shopping or explore the new tyrannical warfare filled world of Rachel Alucard. As Rachura was taken away to the graves of her enemies, I hoped that one day an Idealnome like Fuji and I with expert skill and strategy would end this conflict.

But, I guess that was a lot to hope for.

Fuji had me set the table for dinner, we spent the rest of the rooms time eating and talking before we shut it off for bed.

* * *

I had a weird dream. It wasn't some weird thing where like Ke$ha walks in and gives you money. No, this was a premenission dream, I could tell just by the way it happened on the inside of my inner thoughts. For the first time in a long while, I admired my appearance. My white dress with golden trim, and my black hair slung over my eye, hiding the scar over my small green eyes.

I was walking alone inside of a steel factory where a woman in a white ballroom gown, watched me suffer through a number of obstacles that were layed down in front of me. She wasn't an Idealnome, but at the same time she fought as if he were one. I'd say she was closely related to Ragna, with that dirty little smirk of hers as she stared with pale eyes into my suffering.

In front of saws, moving logs and all sorts of crazy looking obstacles, Fuji in his large red kimono jump suit was staring at me deeply. He was yelling and shouting at me to hurry, that danger was just around the corner and I was about to be doomed by something. I walked in that dream, with the illusion that I was running. Fuji shook a necklace that jingled around his neck furiously, screaming louder to him, but softer and softer to me. It was like a whisper that was running away from me, so far away and only getting farther.

In the moment, a black chord made of a steel nylon fabric shot out of the ground, and my brother faded away into the darkness of the dream. I reached the end of the obstacles when the woman who was eyeing me stood before me tauntingly. I didn't even see her move, it was as if she ran in a millisecond to my precise location. My body started getting crystal stiff out of nowhere. The woman had blonde hair in a bob long pattern, growing longer and into the floor. The deeper it got in, the more stiff I became. My body shrank to the point where I could see Fuji in a less than impressive state. He and I were wooden dolls propped on a marionette chord.

Immediately, as if it weren't fast enough, I woke up. I promised myself one thing. Fuji can never find out about this dream. He would worry far too much that we should get out of town or prevent this timeline by doing something really-

Hey, wait just one pish-poshing moment. Where am I? I wasn't in my room anymore! I was behind steel bard colder than my room.

Fuji!? Fuji where are you?! Suddenly, I feel really scared and I don't know why. Was I kidnapped by an Idealnome, now that half of them are employed by Rachel Alucard? Was I being held prisoner by the Ordegion government? Did someone at the fruit stand finally figure out I stole an apple from them when they weren't looking?

The room shook, and the bars opened. Whoever kept me in here was about to meet me face to face.


End file.
